Rotating machinery includes a large variety of equipment. Rotating machinery may include steam turbines, combustion gas turbines, hydo turbines, wind turbines, gas expanders, internal combustion engines, generators in electrical power generation plants, compressors, and other equipment. Accurately determining the rotational mechanical properties of these rotating machines may contribute to controlling these rotational machines, for example to prevent overspeed conditions that may damage the rotational machines and/or that may pose a danger to personnel. The rotational mechanical properties may be rotational velocity, rotational acceleration, and rotational jerk of the rotating machine or device. Rotational velocity may be referred to as the first derivative of angular position with respect to time. Rotational acceleration may be referred to as the second derivative of angular position with respect to time. Rotational jerk may be referred to as the third derivative of angular position with respect to time. Rotational velocity also may be referred to as the time rate of change of angular position. Rotational acceleration also may be referred to as the first derivative of rotational velocity with respect to time—the time rate of change of rotational velocity. Rotational jerk may be referred to as the first derivative of rotational acceleration with respect to time—the time rate of change of rotational acceleration.